


Once Upon a Timey-Wimey

by captainswanismyendgame



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanismyendgame/pseuds/captainswanismyendgame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Killian are relaxing watching Netflix when a familiar noise is heard coming from outside their house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Timey-Wimey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the-captains-ayebrows (EscapistFiction317704)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapistFiction317704/gifts).



> A/N: For Hollie (the-captains-ayebrows). Set post 5x21. CS/DW crossover!

Once Upon a Timey-Wimey  
“How the bloody hell does one become a Lord of Time?”

As hard as she could, Emma could not contain her outburst of laughter. She and Killian were curled on their leather couch in their home, finally introducing him to one of her favorite pastimes: binge-watching on Netflix. Their first foray into binging happened to be Doctor Who, one of her favorite shows. She thought maybe they could enjoy a day of adventures through space and time together. The wake for Robin Hood yesterday was a somber affair, so she felt the need to try and return to some sort of normalcy. Apparently, his curiosity got the better of him, because he had been asking questions non-stop. They were into the second season, and he just would not stop.

“You don’t necessarily become one,” she pointed out, “That’s just what their race of people is called.”

“But why does he call himself ‘The Doctor’?”  
“I honestly have no idea.”

“And you enjoy this program?”

“What? You don’t like it?”

Wiping his hand through his stubble, he continued, “It’s a little unbelievable.”

Sitting straight up and staring at him right in the eyes, “Unbelievable? I’m the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming; I have magic; and I’m dating Captain Hook. But a man from another planet who can travel anywhere in space and time is ‘unbelievable?!’”

Scratching behind his right ear, he whispered, “Well, when you put it THAT way…”

“Exactly, so just relax and enjoy.” She fell into the crook in his body on his right side, his arm draped over her stomach. 

“I must say, I do like this blonde lass accompanying him on his quests.”

Emma turned her neck to stare up at him. “Have a thing for blondes, huh?”

“You know that there is only room for one spritely blonde in my life, Swan.” Smiling, he craned his neck to place a kiss on her lips. The kiss deepened, and soon the show was forgotten as their bodies untangled and shifted, so that Emma was on her back on the couch with Killian on top of her. Their lips and hands distracted them from the show, until a screeching sound from outside caught their attention. They both bolted up from their positions, unsure why they were hearing this particular sound outside their home and not on their TV screen. 

“There is no damn way…” Emma said. 

The screeching noise ended, followed by a giant boom on the pavement. 

Emma and Killian jumped from the couch towards their front door, and sure enough, there it was: the giant blue telephone box, planted right into the middle of the road. Emma slowly opened up the door and walked onto the porch, Killian following behind. “Not so unbelievable now, is it?” Emma said, still in disbelief herself, but excited at the same time. 

“It’s hard to argue when the bloody TARDIS is practically on our front lawn.”

Laughing at the sheer absurdity of Killian saying the word “TARDIS,” her laughter was interrupted by the door of the blue box swinging open and its occupants filing out. Emma had to prevent herself from squealing at the sight of the man and woman exiting. The woman, a blonde wearing a Union Jack t-shirt and jean jacket, led the way. The man had a spiky brown hair and wore a brown duster, brown pants and a red tie with a white shirt. 

“Here we are! Storybrooke, Maine, 2016. What a marvelous little town,” the man said. 

“I dunno, seem’s kinda quaint to me,” added the woman. 

“Nonsense! This town is full of magic!”

“Magic? Like literal magic? You can’t be serious?”

“Rose, when have you ever known me to be serious?”

“Is that a trick question?” she said, smiling. 

“Correct!” the man exclaimed. “Now, the TARDIS brought us here without having coordinates, so there is most likely a reason.” The man’s train of thought was derailed by the sight of two onlookers from a porch. “Well, it seems we have company.”

Emma and Killian stood stock still as the man stared at them. Emma spoke through gritted teeth, “I think we should say hello.”

“Of course you do. Well, move along then.” The stepped down from their porch, meandering their way through their front lawn towards the strangers in the road. As they approached, Emma said, “Am I seeing things, or is the Doctor in front of my house?”

Smiling, the man admitted, “You’ve heard of me?”

Nodding, Emma added, “You and Rose.”

Rose turned to Emma, shocked to hear her name come out of the woman’s mouth. “You’ve heard of me?! Bloody hell, I’ve been travelling with you too long, I have.”

“We seem to be at a disadvantage. You know who we are, but we haven’t had the pleasure.”

“My name is Emma Swan.”

The look on the Doctor’s face turned quickly from one of curiosity to one of concern. “If you’re Emma Swan, then you must be Killian Jones.”

“Aye, so you’ve heard of me,” Killian said, feeling somewhat surprised that the Doctor knew who he was. “But that begs the question: how do you know who we are?”

“Well…your story is legendary. True loves, fighting to take down the Evil Queen and her second reign of terror.”

Killian and Emma looked at each other, confused. “What are you talking about? Regina and I are friends. She would never hurt me, or Killian.”

A worried look flashed over his face as her turned to face Rose. “What year did I say it was when we arrived?”

“2016,” she replied. 

“Oh no…”

“What is the matter, Doctor?” Killian asked. 

“What is today’s date?”

“May 9th.”

The Doctor’s head dropped to his chest as he sighed in defeat. “We are too late then…”

“Too late for what? What aren’t you telling us?”

“Yesterday was the day Robin Hood sacrificed himself for Regina, wasn’t it?”

The death of Robin was still fresh in their minds, but they weren’t quite sure what his death had to do with what the Doctor told them about their defeat of the evil queen. 

“Aye, it was. What of it?”

Look at Rose, then looking towards Emma and Killian, the Doctor told them, “With the loss of her true love, Regina’s heart has become to turn dark. Today, the Evil Queen will rise again.”


End file.
